wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/II/XIV
W przeciwnej ścianie z trzaskiem ukryte rozwarły się drzwi, a w progu jakaś ludzka pojawiła się postać. — Mikołaj! — wyszeptał na pół nieżywy hrabia głosem bez wyrazu i dźwięku. — Nieboszczyk! — wykrzyknął stary kozak z tryumfem i radością. W samej rzeczy rzucić tylko okiem na wiszący na ścianie portret i stojącą we drzwiach postać, a nie można się łudzić ani chwili. Był to starościc zmartwychwstały albo jego z drugiego świata zaklęty cień. Stał nieruchomy jak posąg na miejscu, tylko oczy dziwnym jakimś blaskiem gorzały mu w głębokich jamach. A po tych iskrzących się oczach, po tym czole wyniosłym i wypukłym, po tym nosie szeroko rozwartym u spodu i pięknie zakrojonych, a silnie zaciśniętych ustach poznajemy przy bliższym rozpatrzeniu się tajemniczą figurę, co w przebraniu maziarza tak wielki i ważny wpływ wywierała na tok i rozwój naszej powieści. Teraz dopiero znajdujemy wyjaśnienie, dlaczego wzdłuż i wszerz uwielbiany przez chłopów i mieszczan kum Dmytro występował zawsze osmarowany mazią na twarzy, dlaczego kręcąc się po całej okolicy, z umysłu zdawał się omijać wszystkie wsie żwirowskiego klucza i dlaczego, stawiony przed mandatariusza, dla lekkiego zadraśnięcia całą twarz owinął chustką. Wyświeca nam się zarazem i owe nieograniczone przywiązanie, owa uległość bezwarunkowa, owa cześć bałwochwalcza, jaką wszędzie i zawsze objawiał mu Kost' Bulij. Ale hrabia, nie widziawszy nigdy maziarza, a przekonany święcie o zgonie brata, wziął nagle jego zjawienie się za jakiś cień ułudny, za widmo, upiora z drugiego świata, i skamieniały z przestrachu i zgrozy, na pół obłąkanymi oczyma wpatrzył się w postać złowrogą. Starościc chwilę jeszcze stał w progu nieruchomy jak z głazu, nagle postąpił o krok naprzód i przemówił cichym i uroczystym, a zarazem surowym i szorstkim głosem: — Bracie! Zygmuncie! Hrabia w zabobonnym przestrachu wyciągnął obie ręce przed siebie. — Wszelki duch chwali Pana Boga! — wybąknął złamany zupełnie na duchu. Na ustach starościca mignął uśmiech. — Uspokój się, bracie, ja żyję — przemówił spokojnie i stanowczo. — Żyjesz?! — wybełkotał hrabia, a w oczach jego malowała się niepewność i nieprzytomność. W jednej chwili zdało mu się nagle, że go jakaś senna trapi mara. I rzucił się gwałtownie w fotelu, a oboma rękami potarł oczy. Starościc tymczasem powolnym krokiem zbliżył się ku niemu i z wolna położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Hrabia drgnął i poskoczył w górę. W piekielnym popłochu chciał wołać ratunku i szukać pomocy. Obejrzał się skwapliwie, a w drugim kącie sali jeżyła się tylko olbrzymia postać Kostia Bulija i iskrzyły się spod gęstych brwi jego ponure, złowieszcze oczy. Hrabia z dziką zgrozą powalił się bezsilny na powrót do fotelu, a zdało mu się w pierwszym momencie, że rozum zaczyna mu się plątać pod wpływem tak okropnego wrażenia. Starościc jeszcze raz rękę położył mu na ramieniu, a w twarzy jego zacierał się powoli wyraz surowy, groźny i zagniewany, z jakim pojawił się w sali. — Ja żyję, bracie — powtórzył o wiele łagodniej. — Ty... t... ty... żyjesz? — wyjąkał hrabia. — Czyż jeszcze nie wierzysz... dotknij się mej ręki! Hrabia z szeroko rozwartymi oczyma patrzył ciągle jeszcze na pół nieprzytomny w mniemane widmo zagrobowe. — Żyjesz! Nie umarłeś! — wykrzyknął nareszcie, jakby powoli przychodząc do siebie i pojmując stopniowo cały stan rzeczy. — Uspokójże się! — przemówił znowu starościc. — Żyjesz! żyjesz! I to ty, ty, Mikołaju! — powtórzył hrabia znowu. — Ja, twój jedyny brat, Zygmuncie. — A twoja śmierć? — Udana. — A zwłoki pochowane w grobowcu? — Nie moje. — Nie twoje?! — Pochowaliście ciało Oleksy Pańczuka. — Twego drugiego kozaka. I ty żyjesz i wracasz? Starościc z uśmiechem wstrząsł głową. — Czy wracam do dawnego życia, pytasz — ozwał się po krótkiej pauzie. — Niestety, umarłem już dla świata i dla siebie samego. — Ale żyjesz? — zapytał hrabia z naiwnym pośpiechem. — Żyję dla wielkiej i szlachetnej idei — odparł starościc, a w oczach dziwny łysnął mu żar. Hrabia oboma rękami chwycił się za głowę. — Nie wiem doprawdy, czy śnię, czy czuwam. Jesteś dla mnie zagadką nierozwiązaną. Starościc nagle ściągnął brwi, a twarz jego przybrała pierwotny surowy i ponury wyraz. — Kazałem cię tu ściągnąć, bracie — ozwał się po chwili — aby z tobą pomówić obszernie. — O, ja dawno tego pragnąłem! — ozwał się hrabia. Na czoło starościca liczne nabiegły chmury. — Kost' już przygotował cię po swojemu na treść naszej rozmowy. — Jak to? — zawołał hrabia żywo. — Zarzuty, które mi śmiał robić w tej chwili... — Są zarazem i moje. — Twoje, mówisz! Starościc wyprostował się chmurny i ponury. — Pomówimy otwarcie, mój bracie — rzekł i nagle chwytając za najbliższy fotel, usiadł w pobliżu. — Pomówimy po raz pierwszy od lat ośmnastu — dodał po chwili. — Słucham cię, Mikołaju — ozwał się hrabia, a w głosie jego przebijało się silne wzruszenie. Staroście zwiesił głowę na piersi i milczał czas niejakiś. — Odkrywając ci na wstępie tajemnicę mojej śmierci — przemówił naraz — dałem ci najlepszy dowód mego zaufania. Nie myśl, że w jakimś zaślepieniu złości i nienawiści podnoszę w tej chwili przeciw tobie głos zaskarżenia wobec wizerunków naszych przodków i wobec żywej tu jeszcze pamięci naszego ojca wspólnego. Hrabia spuścił oczy ku ziemi i schmurzył czoło. — Ależ jednocześnie pozwolisz mi się raz uniewinnić przed sobą — przemówił z naciskiem. Na ustach starościca gorzki zaigrał uśmiech. — Uniewinnić — szepnął i umilkł. Hrabia Zygmunt szybko zabrał głos. — Nie chcę i nie myślę wszelkiej zrzucać z siebie winy, lecz na pewno nie zasłużyłem sobie na tak zawzięty gniew z twej strony... Znowu gorzki uśmiech zaigrał na ustach starościca, a Kost Bulij, co od początku sceny między oboma braćmi usunął się w przeciwny kąt sali, westchnął głośno i żałośnie. — Zacznijmy się tedy tłumaczyć — ozwał się starościc. — Słucham twego zaskarżenia, Mikołaju. Twarz starościca przybrała smętny i ponury wyraz. — Przebaczysz mi, Zygmuncie — rzekł cokolwiek chwiejnym głosem — że dla związku rzeczy nie będę oszczędzał i innej jeszcze, drogiej ci osoby. — Mojej matki! — wykrzyknął hrabia żywo. — Mojej macochy — wyszepnął starościc i głowę pochylił na piersi. Hrabiemu wszystka krew wezbrała do głowy. — Ona już od dziesięciu lat spoczywa w grobie — poszepnął i głos jego drżał silnie. — I od dziesięciu lat jej przebaczyłem, a i teraz nie myślę ubliżać jej pamięci. Bez żalu i niewczesnego wyrzutu wspomnę tylko, co ominąć niepodobna. — Słucham cię — rzekł z zupełną determinacją. Starościc potarł ręką po czole i w zamyśleniu wstrząsł głową. — Nie potrzebuję ci przypominać mych lat dziecięcych — ozwał się po niejakiej pauzie. — Wiesz, że niemowlęciem straciłem matkę, a zaraz w rok otrzymałem macochę. Nie wiem, z jakich nieszczęsnych poszlak i skazówek zakroiłem w oczach ludzkich zaraz w pierwszym dzieciństwie na zupełnego idiotę, na stworzenie z urodzenia upośledzone na umyśle. — Tak się zdawało wszystkim — poderwał hrabia chcąc stanąć zaraz w obronie matki. — I dlatego też nikt nie uznał godnym zająć się szczerze moim umysłem. Jak bydlę pozostawiono mię na sam wpływ ślepych instynktów — prawił dalej z cierpką goryczą. — Mikołaju! Mikołaju! — przerwał łagodząc hrabia. Starościc, nie zważając na to, ciągnął dalej: — Ojciec mój podlegał już wówczas chwilowym napadom nieprzytomności, która się niebawem w zupełne zmieniła obłąkanie, inni nie czuli obowiązku rozwijać umysł idioty, upośledzonego niedołęgi, i tak wzrosłem w lata, umiejąc zaledwie czytać i pisać, ciemny i nieokrzesany, dziki i gwałtowny, odpychany, upośledzony od wszystkich, a mianowicie od ciebie, mój bracie... — Mikołaju! — przerwał na nowo hrabia z przykrym wzruszeniem. Starościc wstrząsł głową. — Jeszcze póki bawiła we dworze poczciwa Tączewska, była przecież jakaś dusza na świecie, która się zajmowała mną i umysłem moim, ale kiedy ona opuściła dwór, zostałem i ja zupełnie opuszczony. — Ależ zmiłuj się, miałeś wspólnych ze mną guwernerów — wtrącił hrabia. — Lecz ci z góry poczytywali mię za nieuka i idiotę, a tym samym drażnili do najwyższego moją dumę i mój upór. Z umysłu, na złość im odrzucałem od siebie wszelką naukę. Odpychany od wszystkich, odpychałem wszystkich od siebie; brzydki, niezgrabny, dziki, głupkowaty Mikołaj nie znachodził nigdzie milszego schronienia, jak w czerwonym pokoju u boku ojca, który z namiętnej miłości ojczyzny postradał rozum i zdrowie. Tu głębokie wzruszenie wybiło się na jego twarzy, a dwie łzy łysnęły mu w oczach. — A ten ojciec w swym obłąkaniu nauczył mię więcej niż ciebie wszyscy twoi guwernerowie w swych rozumach... I urwał nagle, i ręką gwałtownie potarł po czole. — Ale nie... nie o tym mi teraz mówić — zaczął na nowo. — W owym to czasie ciemny, dziki, namiętny, poznałem po raz pierwszy uczucie, o którym poprzednio nie miałem ani wyobrażenia. — Kseńka — szepnął hrabia i mimowolnie głowę pochylił na piersi. — Kseńka — powtórzył starościc z silnym, naciskiem. — Tak, o niej mam mówić. Zygmuncie, ja kochałem ją szczerze. — Prostą dziewkę! — szepnął Zygmunt nie podnosząc głowy. Starościc dziwnym wybuchł śmiechem. — Prostą dziewkę, mówisz — zawołał zapalając się. — A nie pomniszże, czym ja byłem wówczas w moim zaniedbaniu i opuszczeniu, czymże to różniłem się od niej, w czym ją przewyższałem?... Byłem jej zupełnie równy pojęciem i umysłem, a instynktem jakoś nie wierzyłem nigdy w przywileje urodzenia! Umilkł znowu i bystro wpatrzył się w twarz brata, który siedział ciągle nieruchomy z pochyloną na piersi głową. — Zygmuncie! — ozwał się nareszcie starościc dziwnie przenikającym głosem — czy wiedziałeś, jaką mi sprawiłeś boleść, na jaką srogą narażałeś mię walkę uczuć?... Zygmunt wstrząsł się cały i podnosząc głowę zabierał głos z gorączkową skwapliwością. — Ale dlaczegoż, bracie, nie pozwoliłeś się mi nigdy uniewinnić z tego kroku, dlaczego odtąd nie chciałeś nigdy usłyszeć ani jednego słowa z ust moich. Starościc uśmiechnął się z goryczą. Hrabia szybko ciągnął dalej: — Zaślepiłeś się w prostej dziewce do szaleństwa, do zupełnego zapomnienia się, odrzucałeś ze wzgardą wszelkie przedstawienia, wszelkie rady i upomnienia. Nie było innego środka uleczenia cię od silnej wariacji. Starościc gwałtownie ściągnął brwi, a z oczu groźna strzeliła mu błyskawica. Podniósł się cokolwiek z siedzenia i ozwał się szorstkim i surowym głosem: — Więc i przed własnym sumieniem osłaniasz się maską faryzeuszowskiej obłudy. Aby mię uleczyć od urojonego szaleństwa, chciałeś mię przyprawić o rzeczywiste. Narzucając się na sędziego mych losów, zrobiłeś się zarazem siepakiem i wykonawcą swych własnych wyroków, godząc we mnie ciosem zdradzieckim, obłudnym i nikczemnym, mniemałeś mi wyświadczyć dobrodziejstwo! Czyn podły i haniebny chcesz liczyć za zasługę!!... — Mikołaju! bracie! — ozwał się hrabia drżącym głosem i blady jak trup podniósł się także na pół z swego siedzenia. Starościc z goryczą wykrzywił usta. — I nie tylko że skaziłeś, skalałeś, oplułeś, zdeptałeś nogami najwyższe, najszlachetniejsze uczucie, do jakiego mogłem się wznieść w owym czasie, ale... — dodał i zgrzytnął zębami. — Ale... — wyszeptał hrabia mechanicznie. — Kazałeś mojej córce na wieki wstydzić się swej matki! — Twej córce! — wybełkotał hrabia przerażony. — A czymże była owa Jadzia, którą do posagu matki dodałeś owemu kowalowi, Niemcowi, na Podgórzu? — Jak to? Ty... ty... wiesz, co zrobiłem z Kseńką? — wybełkotał hrabia w najwyższym pomieszaniu. — Wydałeś ją poniewczasie za mąż za kowala na Podgórzu i w jego i jej ręku zostawiłeś jedyne dziecię moje, córkę moją... — Lecz ty ją znalazłeś? — podchwycił hrabia prędko. — Znalazłem! Znalazłem na twoje nieszczęście... — Na moje nieszczęście? — powtórzył hrabia osłupiały. Starosta znowu usta wykrzywił z goryczą. — Możesz teraz śmiało ojca jej ogłosić wariatem, szaleńcem... Umarły dla świata, umarły dla siebie samego, nie podniesie on głosu na swoją obronę... Ale kiedy chciwą rękę wyciągniesz po jego, komu innemu przekazany, majątek, wtedy wystąpi ona, córka, potajemnie, ale prawnie uznana i adoptowana, i jednym słowem udaremni twoje niegodne trudy i zabiegi! Hrabia wyprostował się w całej postaci, a żal i boleść malowała się w jego twarzy. — Bracie! — zawołał rozrzewnionym głosem, zakrywając twarz rękoma. — Nie zasłużyłem na ten ostatni zarzut! Starościc wstrząsł się z lekka, jakby mu się nagle żal zrobiło brata. — Więc Żachlewicz na własną działa rękę? — zapytał skwapliwie. Hrabia chwilkę milczał, jakby chciał przytłumić naprzód swe gwałtowne wzruszenie. — Prawda — rzekł naraz z skruchą i wylaniem — zawiniłem wobec ciebie w latach młodzieńczej lekkomyślności i nierozwagi, ale czyż mię zaraz mniemasz zdolnym do jednego niegodnego uczynku przyłączyć i drugi? O nie, nigdy, przenigdy! — zawołał i wzdrygnął się z odrazy. I po krótkiej chwili obopólnego milczenia zabrał głos na nowo i wyspowiadał szczerze i otwarcie, jak dla przesadnych i ułudnych widoków ambicji dał się obcej namowie nakłonić do nieszczęsnego procesu, którego żadnymi dwuznacznymi nie myślał popierać środkami, a którego skutek pomyślny chciał okupić ręką swej córki jedynej. Starościc drgnął na to ostatnie zeznanie. — Przeznaczyłeś ją Juliuszowi? — zapytał z dziwną skwapliwością. — Dopiero po takim postanowieniu dałem się uwieść niecnym namowom przeniewierczego oficjalisty. — Alboż Juliusz kocha twoją córkę? — Tak mi się zdaje, czyli raczej tak mi się zdawało w początkach poznania. Starościc odetchnął. — A twoja córka? — zapytał po chwili. — Eugenia jest bardzo dobrze wychowaną — odpowiedział prędko hrabia z znaczącym przyciskiem. Starościc machnął ręką z ironicznym uśmiechem. — To jeszcze nadzieja nie stracona! — mruknął. I nagle krótką chwilę wpatrzył się w niemym milczeniu na wzruszoną twarz brata i cofając się o krok w tył wstrząsł głową, jakby chciał jakieś gwałtowne przytłumić rozrzewnienie. — Bracie! — zawołał nagle i rozwarł szeroko ramiona. — Zapomnijmy, co było. — Mikołaju! — wykrzyknął hrabia ze łzami w oczach, i rzucił się w objęcia brata. I długą chwilę trzymali się obaj bracia w czułym, serdecznym uścisku. Po raz pierwszy uderzymy ich serca rodzeńskim ku sobie uczuciem, a sprzeczne dusze w bratnim zetknęły się porozumieniu. — Zygmuncie! — Mikołaju! — wykrzyknęli obadwaj jednocześnie i nowym serdecznym zespolili się uściskiem. A stary kozak, co dotąd zimny i obojętny na pozór stał na uboczu, zaczął nagle oboma rękami ocierać zwilżone oczy, a przyskakując ku obudwu pojednanym braciom, w rozrzewnieniu ściskał ich kolana. — Sława Bogu! sława! — szepnął z głębokim nabożeństwem. A podnosząc oczy ku hrabiemu ozwał się drżącym z wzruszenia głosem: — Przebaczcie mi, jasny panie, za surowo was sądziłem! A w tej chwili jakby anioł zesłany z nieba na utwierdzenie bratniej zgody, jakby geniusz opiekuńczy szlachetnej rodziny, pojawiła się w drzwiach tych niebiańska postać Jadzi. — Moja córka! — wykrzyknął starościc. — Jadzia! — zawołał hrabia i wyciągnął ku niej ramiona. Jadzia była strasznie blada i jakby cierpiąca. Ubrana w bieli, jedną rączkę trzymała owiniętą na szarfie jedwabnej. — Mój ojcze! — wykrzyknęła swym dźwięcznym, anielskim głosem i postąpiła naprzód. Starościc pochwycił ją za wolną rękę. — Twój stryj, Jadziu! — zawołał stawiając ją przed bratem. Hrabia z uczuciem przycisnął młodą dziewczynę do swych piersi. — O nie, nie tylko stryj — zawołał silnym głosem. — Mikołaju! ja cię już pojąłem, odgadłem przyczynę twej śmierci udanej i twego obecnego przebrania! Żyj bez troski ja będę opiekunem, ojcem twej córki... I znowu powtórzył się serdeczny uścisk obudwu braci. A nie spostrzegli nawet w swym wzruszeniu i zajęciu, że przed chwilą głośny na dworze rozległ się świst, a Kost' Bulij szybko wybiegł z pokoju. Jadzia, nie znająca całej tajemnicy ojca, wypatrzyła się zdziwionymi i prawie przestraszonymi oczyma w jego twarz rozrzewnioną. Kilka słów wyświeciło jej cały stosunek. — Ja to sam jestem owym mniemanym nieboszczykiem starościcem, o którym niejednokrotnie słyszałaś! — zawołał ojciec, a stryj uzupełnił resztę. — Ale ten pożar! wasze ocalenie! — wykrzyknął nagle hrabia przypominając sobie całe to dziwne zdarzenie. Starościc spoważniał na samo wspomnienie tej chwili. — Cudem tylko uszliśmy śmierci — przemówił i oczy wzniósł ku niebu. — Omylony bezzasadnym podejrzeniem, za późno przybyłem na miejsce pożaru. Cały dom już prawie dogorywał, ale jakaś dziwna i cudowna opieka boska czuwała nad córką moją. Pozbawiona przytomności leżała na ziemi całkiem nie uszkodzona. Rozpacz nadała mi jakiejś nadziemskiej herkulicznej siły i energii. Wpadłszy wpośród płomieni wyrzuciłem jedną ręką przez okno upadającego bez ducha Katylinę, a drugą uniosłem szczęśliwie Jadwigę... — Uniosłeś, gdzie? którędy? — poderwał hrabia prędko i ciekawie. Na ustach starościca lekki zaigrał uśmiech. — Przypominasz sobie zapewne — rzekł — że pod dawniejszym mieszkaniem ogrodnika znajdowała się obszerna piwnica, przeznaczona na przechowywanie korzonek i cebulek kwiatów. — Prawda, prawda! — zawołał hrabia żywo. Starościc z uśmiechem ciągnął dalej: — Kost' Bulij, zajmując mieszkanie ogrodnika, w pierwszej izbie chaty w kącie pod szerokim przypieckiem sporządził nowe drzwi do środka, a nadto ukrytym w krzakach wyłomem połączył piwnicę z ogrodem. — A na cóż to?— zapytał hrabia mimowolnie. Starościc uśmiechnął się ze znaczeniem. — W chacie Kostia Bulija — ciągnął cokolwiek zniżając głos — odbywałem. Lękając się zdrady i nagłego obskoczenia, przygotowaliśmy sobie drogę ucieczki. — Ach! — wykrzyknął hrabia i uderzył się w czoło. — Tędy uciekliście! — Na nieopisaną zgrozę chłopów i Girgilewicza — dorzucił starościc wesoło. Hrabia w nagłym zamyśleniu pokiwał głową. — Pojmuję teraz wszystkie te straszne wieści o Zaklętym Dworze. Starościc uśmiechnął się smutno. — Niestety, dziś już nie ubezpieczają mnie one jak dawniej... Pojawienie się wobec tylu świadków przy pożarze ściągnie zapewne komisję, śledztwo, poszukiwania... Jeszcze tej nocy muszę uchodzić z tych okolic. — Na zawsze? — zapytała Jadzia z lekkim drżeniem. Na ustach starościca smętny zaigrał uśmiech. — Moje dziecię — poszepnął — umarli nie należą do siebie i nie znają żadnych węzłów i względów ziemskich. — Nie rozumiem cię, ojcze — wybąknęła strwożona dziewczyna. Starościc wyprostował się w całej postawie, twarz jego przybrała dziwnie smętny i uroczysty wyraz, oczy osobliwym migotały blaskiem. — Powiedziałem wam już, kochani — ozwał się po chwili z silnym naciskiem — że umarłem dla świata, dla siebie samego, dla was wszystkich, co mię znali. Starościc Mikołaj Żwirski nie żyje! Lepsza część jego istoty, jego duszy i natury odrodziła się do nowego bytu, poświęconego, oddanego jednej wyłącznie myśli. Na grobie starościca wziął namaszczenie swoje kum Dmytro. Uroczyste te słowa starościca przerwał nagły głośny wykrzyk. Przed chwilą już stał na progu nie postrzeżony Juliusz wraz z Kostiem Bulijem, który, jak wiadomo, na posłyszany świst na dworze wyszedł z pokoju. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się ku nim. Jadzia zadrżała jak listek, a na bladej jej twarzy żywy rozlał się pąs. Juliusz stał jak wryty na miejscu. — Nieboszczyk starościc — mruknął przerażony. Starościc poskoczył ku niemu i chwytając go za rękę, zawołał, jakby dalej kontynuował zaczętą przemowę. — Tak, nieboszczyk! Nieboszczyk w całym pojęciu tego wyrazu! Starościc Żwirski przyszedł do przekonania za życia, że cała i jedyna nadzieja naszego odrodzenia leży w pojednaniu i solidarności z ludem. Ale by ten lud spólną natchnąć myślą, ku jednej porwać zasadzie, jednymi przejąć celami, nie można przemawiać do niego z stanowiska, które winą wieków upłynionych budzi w nim tylko niechęć i nieufność. Chcąc pożądany na lud wywrzeć wpływ, potrzeba zniżyć się do niego, przyswoić sobie jego obyczaje i wyobrażenia i przemawiać do jego serca własnym językiem. Oddany duszą i ciałem idei odrodzenia, starościc Żwirski chciał własnym przykładem stwierdzić swe przekonanie. Umarł zupełnie w dawnej postaci i istocie, a odżył w nowej, użyteczniejszej. Zapomnijcie wszyscy o starościcu Żwirskim, a zachowajcie tylko pamięć i przywiązanie dla kuma Dmytra, który opuści was niebawem, ale stanie znowu w waszym gronie. Wszyscy w niemym milczeniu otoczyli maziarza i z wyrazem bałwochwalczego podziwu wpatrywali się w jego twarz, opromienioną blaskiem wyższego natchnienia. — Ojcze! — wykrzyknęła Jadzia i rzuciła się ku jego piersiom. — Bracie! — zawołał hrabia z lśniącym okiem — tyś przewyższył naszych wielkich przodków. A Juliusz stał na boku drżący jak listek. Rumieniec okrywał mu lica, szlachetny blask bił z oczu. — Panie — odezwał się naraz wzruszonym, ale pewnym i stanowczym głosem — do twoich wielkich zamiarów potrzeba i wielkich środków! Poznawszy twoje cele, nie mogę żadną miarą zatrzymać twego daru. Składam go na powrót w twoje ręce, rozrządzaj nim raczej ku tryumfowi twojej idei. Starościc z radością i uczuciem spojrzał na młodzieńca. Ścisnął go serdecznie za rękę i rzekł z widocznym rozrzewnieniem: — Zatrzymaj go, zacny młodzieńcze, i działaj nim w swoim zakresie, w swojej sferze. Mnie pozostały środki dostateczne. Prócz znacznej zatrzymanej gotówki posiadam inne obfite źródło. Ojciec mój nieboszczyk powierzył mi w jednej z swych chwil jasnych, że w dworze znajduje się ukryty skarb familijny w złocie, który jeszcze dziad mój wyłącznie i jedynie przeznaczył na cele publiczne, pro publico bono. Jak ojciec dziadkowi, tak ja musiałem przysiąc ojcu, że skarb ten nie tknę nigdy, chyba pro publico bono! Zdaje się jednak, że rozporządzając nim teraz, nie łamię przysięgi. Juliusz wstrząsł głową nie zachwiany w swym postanowieniu. — Ależ, panie, jam ci zupełnie obcy, a ty masz córkę! W oczach starościca zagadkowy zamajaczył promyk. Spojrzał bystro na młodzieńca, który z zachwytem i uwielbieniem wpatrzył się w tej chwili w cudną postać dziewicy. Twarz starościca zajaśniała, a dziwny uśmiech przemknął mu przez usta. Pochwycił jedną ręką Jadwigę, drugą przyciągnął bliżej Juliusza. — Tak, mam córkę, córkę jedyną, ubóstwianą, brat Zygmunt przyrzekł jej być ojcem, a ty Juliuszu, mój synie, czymże chcesz być dla niej... Bratem czy mężem? — dodał po chwili. Jadzia krzyknęła i drżąca i zapłoniona skryła twarzyczkę na piersiach ojca. Juliusz stał chwilkę niemy i nieruchomy, jakby nagłe szczęście olśniło i pozbawiło go przytomności. — Ojcze mój! — krzyknął nagle na pół szalony z radości i przyciskając gwałtownie jego rękę do ust, bezwiednie i mimowolnie pochylił się na kolana do stóp dziewczyny. I prześliczna grupa utworzyła się nagle w tym ponurym, blado oświetlonym pokoju. Starościc z swą natchnioną, nadziemskim blaskiem opromienioną twarzą dziwnie wspaniale wyglądał śród tych nadobnych postaci, drżących pod gwałtownym wzruszeniem i natłokiem wspólnych uczuć i nadziei! Na boku stał hrabia poważny i imponujący, wzruszenie malowało się na jego twarzy, łzy lśniły w oczach, a w tyle za nim ukląkł stary kozak, drżał jak listek ze wzruszenia i zalewając się łzami szczęścia i radości, mruczał z ułożonymi na piersiach rękami w prostocie swej duszy poczciwej i szlachetnej: — Boże! daj im tylko to, czego warci! Zaklęty dwór 02 14